me diaries
by ashnight8846
Summary: this is kind of like the ellen hopkin series but my own character.


Me

Kat

Book one

Chapter one

I was

Doing

Good,

Before he

Came.

I

Had no

Problems.

My

Grades were

Good.

I

Hadn't done

Anything to

Hurt

Anyone.

Everyone

At school was

Cool with

Me.

I

Had one

Best

Friend.

Who

Lived for

Away.

But

I talked to

Her all the

My

Parents were

Happy with

Me.

Time.

What

More

Could I

Ask for?

Chapter two

There was

Nothing

Wrong with

Me.

My

Family was

Doing

Fine.

School

Was

Fine.

The only

Thing wrong

Was

I

Wanted

To

Be a

Little taller.

I

Was only four

Eight.

There

Was nothing

I

Wanted more but

That.

I

Thought

Being short

Was

Stupid,

Or wrong,

Or weird.

Chapter three

When

People started

Telling

Me, I'm to

Short.

I

Started to

Believe

Them.

What my

Family

Said didn't

Matter.

I got under

Their

Spell.

I can't stop

Listening.

So

I start

Thinking,

They're

Right.

I

Turned on

The TV and

Saw all

The tall

Famous

People.

I

Wanted to

Be more

Like them.

Then

I notice

Something

Wrong about

What they

Said.

So

I came to

The

Conclusion

Short

Is just a

Word.

It

Doesn't mean

Anything.

I started to

Like

Myself.

I

Realized pink

Was right

I'm fucken

Perfect.

Now I say

Fuck

Them, they

Don't know

Anything.

Chapter four

Then

He came along.

He

Was handsome,

With his short

Nice hair.

His

Cloth was the

Same as everyone

Else's.

His

Jeans were all

The way down

His

Ass.

He

Walked like

He had something

Up his ass.

But

He only wore

A plain white

Shirt.

That's what made

Him a little

Different from

The other boys

From

School.

His

Personality was

Okay.

But

I really

Didn't know

Him.

I

Had no idea

What he

Was capable

Of.

We

Started having

Lunch

Together.

He

Started to

Talk to me.

He

Was gorgeous.

So

I took the

Chance.

He

Would take me

To my classes.

At

Night he

Would call

Me and say

Good night

To me.

In

The morning

He would

Come and

Pick me

Up.

My parents

Were in

Love with

Him.

They

Said

He was a

Keeper.

But I still

Took the

Chance.

Chapter five

We

Were at

School and it

Was lunch

Time.

He

Was acting

Weird.

I

Couldn't put my

Finger on

It.

He

Was waiting

For me outside

Of my English

Class.

Then

He asked me

Out on a

Date.

On

Our first date

We had a

Lot of fun.

He

Took me to

See a

Movie.

Then

Afterwards

He took me

To dinner.

But

That was the

End of

The good

Times.

He

Started acting

Funny

After that.

He

Wouldn't pick me

Up from my

Classes.

He

Wouldn't call

And say good

Night.

Or

Take me to

School in

The

Mornings.

Everything

I did

Was

Wrong.

If

I was talking

To my best

Friend he

Would get

Mad at

Me.

Or i

Was going to

Slow.

He

Wanted to

Have sex all

The time he

Was with

Me.

But

I didn't give

In the first

Time

Or the others

Time he asked

Me.

So

I cried,

And

Cried some

More.

My

Mom was mad

At him but

She didn't know

Why we broke

Up.

There

Was nothing that

Kept my mind

Clear and

Focus.

The

Only thing that

I could do

Was listening to

My iPod.

So

I fell asleep

To my iPod

Because

That was the

Only way

I could

Deal with

It.

Chapter six

At

First he was

Not talking

To anyone.

Then

That

Ass hole was

Making

Out with

A blonde.

I

Was walking to

My locker and

I saw them.

His

Hands were on

Her small

Ass.

He

Got with her

Because she

Was captain

Of the

Cheerleader

Team.

That's

When i knew

He was a

Jerk.

I

Thought he

Was

Different.

He

Didn't make

Fun of

Me.

My

Shortness was

Not an

Issue.

Now

What?

The

Person I loved

Broke my

Heart.

Then

I went back

To

Crying.

I

Was sitting outside

In the rain

During class time,

I was crying

And he came

And sat next

To

Me.

That's

When

I met Sirius.

He

Was a handsome

Greaser.

He

Wore band shirts

Most of the

Time.

His

Shoes were black

Converse.

But

That didn't matter.

What

Caught my

Attention was

That he was

Shy around me.

He

Didn't know what

To say around

Me.

His

Smile was

Beautiful.

I

Couldn't help

Myself,

And laugh at

His jokes.

They

Were kind of

Funny.

When

He asked me

Out on our

First date, it

Was a Saturday

And I was

Cleaning my house.

The

Only person with

Me was my dad.

He

Knocked on the

Door and my

Dad answered.

Sirius

Got nervous and

Couldn't talk to

My dad.

Then

He finally asked

My dad if

He would let

Me go on

A date with

Me.

My

Dad talked to

Him while I

Was in my

Room, where he

Sent me.

He

Called me down

And said he

Was allowing me

To go on

A date with

Sirius.

The

Day of our

First date i

Was so nervous.

I

Didn't know what

To wear.

I tried on

A million

Dresses.

Then

I finally settled

On the fifth

Outfit I tried

On.

Our

Date went well.

He

Took me to

Eat dinner and

Then to my

House.

My

Dad was surprised

He took me

Home early.

My

Dad let Sirius

Stay and watch

Some sports with

Him.

After

That date with

Sirius I knew

That he was

The one.

We

Didn't have our

First kiss until

Our fifth

Date.

We

Were at the

Park on the

Swing sets and

We decided to

Jump off.

We

Landed right next

To each other

And he turned

Toward me and

Told me he

Loved me and

He kissed me.

And

Even then

He was

Nervous.

Afterward

He took me

Home and

Couldn't kiss me

Again.

He

Didn't want my

Parents to see

Us

Kiss.

My

Dad kind of

Knew what

Happened because

Sirius was acting

Guilty.

My

Dad took aside

For a while.

My

Dad and Sirius

Came back

A little

Better.

When

Sirius was gone

My dad started

Making fun of

Us.

My

Mom was okay

With Sirius but

She thought there

Was something wrong?

With Sirius.

Chapter seven

He

Was a better

Man than the

Other guy.

Sirius

Made me forget

About him.

Once

He found out

He went crazy.

He

Wanted what

Sirius had,

Me.

Sirius

And I were

Walking around

The school and

He came up

To us.

I

Didn't pay attention

To him because

I was thinking

About what

Sirius just

Told me.

He

Started talking

To us and

I was confused.

Then

Someone told

Me that he

Was jealous

About Sirius

And me.

But

It was too

Late to

Have me

Back.

He

Hurt me and

I didn't care

About him

Anymore.

He

Was not my

Problem.

The

Only person I

Cared about

Was

Sirius.

On the day

Sirius

Got hurt I

Was on my

Way to his

House for a

Barbeque.

I

There and saw

Sirius on the floor

And in the

Distance I saw

Him

Running.

I

Didn't care about

Him at that

Instance and

I just called

The

Hospital.

That

Made me mad.

When

I knew that

Sirius was better

I started thinking

About him and

What I was

Going to do

To him.

On

Birthday the

Week after he

Hurt Sirius I

Took action.

I

Beat him up

Really hard.

I

Hurt him a

Lot.

He deserved it.

He made the

Only person i

Cared about go

To the

Hospital.

So

I made him

End up there.

Of

Course mine

Was an

Accident.

At

Least that's

What we

Both

Said.

Until

He

Told.

Sirius

Found

Out.

He

Wasn't mad

At me.

When

It was my

Court hearings

He was there.

And

When my verdict

Was read

He was also

There.

He

Took me home

When they let

Me out.

And

He let me

Stay with him.

Chapter eight

I

Didn't have to

Change to

Be with

Sirius.

We

Were just two

Humans who dressed

Differently.

And

That didn't

Matter.

When

I went back

To school he

Helped me

Study.

And

I helped him.

We

Spent a lot

Of time

Together.

But

We never

Went far.

Until

One day when

We were ready

We

Got caught, by

His family

But

They

Didn't care.

They

Made fun of

Us.

But

It didn't

Matter.

That

Day i

Met his

Daughter,

Isabelle.

It

Was the

Best day

Ever.

Until

He came back.

Chapter nine

Before

He came back

To my perfect

Life.

It

Started off with

Him talking to

My mom.

He

Put these ideas

In her head

Of

Sirius.

He

Told her he

Was forcing me

To do drugs.

And

That Sirius made

Me work to

Pay for his

Bills.

She

Came for me

When we were

Eating dinner.

She

Took me by

My hair and

Started pulling

Me toward the

Door.

And

I fought.

Sirius

Let me go.

He

Said it was

For the

Best.

But

It was not.

I

See him

Every fucken

Day at

School.

It

Hurts but i

Deal with

It and he

Deals with

It.

Chapter ten

The

One day Sirius

And I had

Sex I got

Pregnant.

I

Didn't tell

Him.

I

Thought it was

For the

Best.

He

Already had

A lot to

Deal with.

But

I

Didn't plan on

Him finding out

By himself.

That

Day came and

I lied to

Him.

Told

Him it was

Someone's

Else's

Baby.

He

Didn't buy it.

So

I told him

The truth.

Then

He told me

That he

Wanted to

Help.

But

I said no.

He

Let me go.

I

Was done

With this

Kind of

Crap.

He

Got mad and

Hit the

Locker.

What

Was I

Supposed

To do?

He

Let me go,

When I

Needed him

The most.

That

Didn't stop

Him.

That

Night I was

At the park

And He.

He

Told me he

Was sorry, and

He hasn't

Stopped thinking

About me.

I

Called him a

Liar.

Then

I started

Crying.

Sirius

Made it all

Better.

He always knew

How to make

Me laugh.

He

Took me home

And helped me

Pack my stuff.

Then

He took me

To his

House.

Chapter eleven

Nine

Months later i

Had a baby

Girl.

We

Named her

Sophia.

Isabelle

Loves her a

Lot.

She

Plays with her.

She

Even says her

Name.

I

Got back with

Sirius.

And

His family is

Cool with

Us.

They

Even like the

Fact I took

Him away from

Isabelle's

Mom.

Apparently

When we weren't

Together she started

Talking to him

Again.

But

He told her

He was threw

With her.

Everything

Is

Perfect now.

Chapter twelve

He

Came back and

I didn't know

What to

Say.

He

Said something

And I

Remembered why I

Hate him.

He

Saw my

Daughter and Isabelle

And it felt

Weird.

So

I left and

Took them.

He

Followed me

And I didn't

Know what

To

Do.

One

Of Sirius's friends was

At a store.

So I

Decided to

Stay with

Him.

It

Was a good

Thing Isabelle

Was helping

Me.

His

Friend saw

Him and

Called Sirius's

Brother to

Come and

Pick me

Up.

Sirius

Was at work

So he couldn't

Answer his

Phone.

His

Friend and

Brother took care off

Him.

Sirius

Came home

And found

Out.

He

Got mad and

Wanted to

Hurt

Him.

I

Stopped him

And told him

His brother

Took care of

It.

It

Made him a

Little

Happier.

Enough

To go to

Sleep.

Chapter thirteen

Sirius

And I have

Been married

For five

Years.

And

He hasn't

Come back.

That

Made me

Feel

Good.

Comes

Out he

Died two

Years ago.

His

Widow told me

They didn't tell

Her

Why.

I

Felt bad for

Her.

But

Happy at the

Same time.

I

Never got to

Thank him for

Hooking me up

With

Sirius.

If

It wasn't for

Him I wouldn't

Have talked to

Sirius.

Because

Well when I

Met Sirius I

Was crying

Sirius

Saw me and

Calmed me

Down.

He

Might have

Done some

Horrible

Things on

The way but

I still got

Sirius.

And

Of course

Sophia and

Isabelle.

The end

Book two

Sam

Chapter one

I

Wasn't happy

I lived where

It wasn't

Right to

Think.

My

Dad was at

Jail for doing

Nothing.

My

Mom is always

At work.

My

Aunt takes care

Of me.

I

Thought it was

Fine until she

Started telling me

What to

Do.

I

Had no idea

What she was

Talking about

Until i

Thought about

It.

She

Was putting

Ideas into my

Head.

It

Wasn't me.

Chapter two

My

Mom found out

And talked

To my

Aunt.

That

Didn't stop

Her.

So

I just nodded

My

Head.

What

Was I

Supposed to

Do?

Write

It all

Down.

Not

Directly of

Course.

Some

Guy noticed

Me and asked

Me what i

Was

Doing.

I

Didn't realize who

It was until

I turned to

See.

It

Was the guy

All the girls

We're talking

About.

He

Was the captain

Of the football

Team.

We

Started hanging

Out.

Then

We went on

Our first

Date.

Chapter three

My

Mom was

Happy.

My

Dad wanted to

Meet

Him.

My

Aunt was mad

I had a

Date.

She

Said only people

Who were boyfriend

And girlfriend

Were allowed to

Date.

She

Slapped

Me.

So

I told him

I couldn't see

Him

Anymore.

He

Went to my

House and talked

To my aunt

And mom.

Then

All of a

Sudden my aunt

Kicked him

Out.

My

Mom was mad

At

Her.

She

Let me go

And get him

Back.

That

Night we

Kissed.

Chapter four

My

Dad got out

Of jail and

And my aunt

Left our

House.

Since

He got out

Of jail no

One would give

Him a job

So he was

Busy finding a

Job.

He

Got a job

As a gardener.

While

He was working

He met

Sam.

He

Was laughing when

He came

Home.

That

Night we had

A good

Dinner.

Chapter five

Sam

And I talked

To his parents

About letting him

The Spanish

Club.

It

Was supposed because

It's good for

His college

Application.

They

Kicked me out

Because I was

Mexican.

Comes

Out his parents

Were

Racist.

No

Wonder Sam didn't

Want to talk

To

Them.

They

Were the ones

Who wanted us

Out.

Posters

Were all around

Me telling me

To just let

It go.

But

I couldn't.

Sam

Helped me get

Back at them.

His

Parents were

My aunt to

Him.

Telling

Him what to

Think about

People with different

Skin color.

We

Marched and

Marched.

His

Parents where

There.

Weeks

Passed by and

His parents

Finally realized

They were

Wrong.

My

Dad talked to

Them.

He

Told them his

Story.

His

Parents were buying

Me school

Supplies.

Chapter six

Someone

Was shot at

School because

He was

Black.

The

Police arrested the

Guy who shot

Him.

I

Was so mad

I couldn't think

Straight.

Sam's

Parents called the

School and warned

Them to fix

The students

Mind.

The

School made a

Special class for

Them.

They

Watched movies and

Read books that

Can change their

Mind.

It

Worked on

Some.

Others

Had their parents

Called the school

And stopped the

Program.

Their

Kids started to

Protest.

So

I decided to

Do the same

Expect not so

Violent.

Gandhi

Inspired me to

Do the same

Thing he

Did.

Sam

Did it with

Me.

Chapter seven

The

Protests were

Stopped.

Sam

Was killed by

A white student

From another

School.

That

Was the second

Worst day of

My life.

Everyone

At school was

Different.

No

One was singing

Or making fun

Of each

Other.

They

Kept telling me

How sorry they

Were.

But

They didn't know

How I

Felt.

Only

His parents did.

Everyone

At school doesn't

Know why he

Was killed.

I

Do his, and

His parents do

To.

That

Person wanted

It be like

It was back

Then.

What

Could I do

For Sam?

This

Only proved my

Point.

A

Letter came for

Me and gave

Me hope.


End file.
